


Take Me In

by romanticalgirl



Series: Holiday Ficlets 2005 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 11-29-05</p>
    </blockquote>





	Take Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11-29-05

Smoke roiled, coating the ground and choking the air. Ron’s gasped cry was cut off as Remus’s body hit his, both of them tumbling back through the vines and into the ravine. Remus cursed under his breath as he attempted to disentangle himself, wincing as Ron groaned.

“You have to admit,” Remus offered wryly, “I do know how to show someone a good time.”

“I think you and Hermione both have warped definitions of the word good.” Ron sat up. “Bloody hell. I’m a mess.”

“War is hell.” Remus brushed off his robes and offered a hand to Ron. “Shall we see where we are?”

“Not bloody in a pub in Brighton.”

“Well, nobody would want to be there.”

Ron blew out a breath, sending his disheveled hair flying. “All right. There’s bound to be a pub nearby.”

Remus reached out and brushed back a lock of Ron’s hair. “We look rather disreputable.”

“Aye.” Ron raked his hand through his hair. “But then, I usually do.”

They took off walking, neither of them talking until Remus noted Ron’s limp. “All right?”

“I feel as though a bloke fell on me.” Ron reached down, surprised when his hand came away covered in blood. “Oh, hell.”

“There’s a house over there.” Remus nodded off to their left. “Come on. Let’s get you patched up a bit.”

Ron winced as he walked, finally accepting the arm Remus offered. He leaned against the building when the reached it, closing his eyes as Remus knocked and then muttered a few spells to open the door. 

“C’mon,” Remus finally spoke, sweat darkening his hair as he reached out to help Ron straighten. They moved inside, Remus guiding Ron to a long, low couch in the first room they came to. “Sit.”

“Bloody hell,” Ron stated as Remus went off in search of a wet cloth and something resembling bandages. “It’s like a bleedin’ library in here. Hermione’d have a fit.” He reached over and grabbed a book off the table next to him. He opened the cover and his eyebrow shot up, his gaze lifting to Remus standing in the doorway. “Property of Remus J. Lupin?”

Remus moved over to him and sat beside him, his long fingers smoothing along Ron’s leg. “Much more private than a pub in Brighton.” He smiled as his hand slid higher and Ron’s eyes closed. “Don’t you think?”


End file.
